Bukit Senja
by Vanille Yacchan
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda 17 tahun yang pindah ke sebuah kota kecil Amanogawa. Suatu hari ia tak sengaja bertemu gadis kecil berambut merah muda yang mengaku dendam padanya. Seiring berjalannya waktu, pertemuannya dengan gadis kecil itu mengembalikan memorinya yang telah hilang/Mulut kecilnya bergerak.../"Jangan tinggalkan aku!"/CHAP 2 IS UP/Rated T/AU, DLDR
1. Chapter 1

_Aku bermimpi._

 _Mimpi itu selalu datang setiap hari._

 _Mimpi yang tak berujung…_

 _Bukit yang diselimuti rumput hijau._

 _Langit senja berwarna merah, seakan dunia itu dipenuhi dengan warna merah._

 _Sebuah siluet wajah menghalangi pandanganku._

 _Ia menangis._

 _Setidaknya, aku ingin menghapus air mata itu, tapi tangan dan kakiku tak mau bergerak,_

 _dan… aku hanya bisa melihatnya…_

 _Menyakitkan… Begitu menyedihkan…_

 _Mulut kecilnya bergerak…_

" _Jangan tinggalkan aku!"_

…

 **Bukit Senja**

 **Inspired Kanon** **© Visual Keys**

 **All characters of Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by**

 **Vanille Yacchan**

 **Rated T**

 **Warning : AU, DLDR, SASUSAKU**

…

 **CKLIK**

"Sasuuuuuu-cwaaaaaaannn~~"

 **GREP**

Pemuda uchiha itu seketika terlonjak. Aura hitam menguar disekelilingnya. Sasuke menghadiahkan _death glare_ pada oknum yang seenak jidat mengganggu waktu tidurnya di hari libur.

"Nii-san!" ucapnya penuh penekanan.

"Hm?" sahut si oknum dengan santai—yang kini kita ketahui adalah kakak tertua di keluarga Uchiha— Itachi masih memeluk kaki Sasuke dengan erat. Kelakuannya ini menimbulkan sebuah perempatan di jidat Sasuke. Sasuke menggeram, bisakah satu hari saja ia beristirahat dengan tenang tanpa gangguan makhluk konyol seperti Itachi? Ah~ sepertinya tidak akan mungkin.

"Menyingkir dariku dan keluar dari kamarku sekarang juga!" desis Sasuke sembari mengusap matanya yang masih mengantuk.

"Dinginnya~~"

Sasuke tahu maksud dari ucapan Itachi, tapi ia tak peduli. Sekarang ia butuh istirahat setelah kemarin seharian membantu mengangkat dan menyusun perabotan rumah. Ya, keluarga Uchiha baru saja pindah ke kota kecil, Amanogawa.

Kota yang masih asri, belum tersentuh dengan bangunan-bangunan besar. Banyak hutan-hutan mengelilinginya, suasananya segar, mungkin lebih tepat disebut seperti pedesaan. Ibunya pernah bilang, kebanyakan orang menyebutnya kota bukit senja. Karena Amanogawa banyak memiliki bukit-bukit. Ketika senja tiba, kita dapat melihat matahari terbenam di atas bukit itu. Bukit yang paling terkenal berada di hutan Kitsune. Di sana juga terdapat sebuah kuil Inari yang cukup besar.

Dulu, ketika berumur lima tahun, Sasuke sudah pernah diajak ke kota ini. Tapi, ia tak memiliki ingatan tentang kota Amanogawa. Ingatannya samar, Sasuke hanya mengingat mengenai ayah dan ibunya mengajak Sasuke ke sebuah kedai mochi. Pemilik kedai mochi itu merupakan kenalan orang tuanya. Sasuke yakin, banyak kejadian yang ia alami saat berada di kota Amanogawa. Mungkin karena dulu ia masih kecil, jadi ia tak mengingatnya lagi.

"Nii-san!" panggilnya sekali lagi. Mata hitamnya menyipit. Itachi tak menangkap isyarat membunuh dari Sasuke. Itachi malah lebih mengeratkan pelukannya, berharap Sasuke kesal, lalu ia cepat-cepat bangun dari ranjangnya.

"MENYINGKIR!" sergahnya. Sasuke merupakan pemuda yang sangat sensitif di pagi hari. Ditambah lagi kelakuan Itachi yang membuat _mood_ nya tak bagus.

Itachi mendesah, ia melepaskan pelukan di kaki Sasuke, "Ya, ya, ya, Ouji-sama!"

Sasuke yang mendengar panggilan itu hanya mampu mendengus, "Lalu… kau mau apa?" sahutnya tanpa basa-basi. Sasuke tahu Itachi repot-repot membangunkannya pasti karena sesuatu.

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku ke Konoha _mart_!"

 _Hah?_

"OK, selamat tidur!"

Yang benar saja? Itachi benar-benar brengsek. Konoha _mart_ hanya berjarak satu meter dari rumahnya. Sasuke juga yakin Itachi tahu tempat itu, kemudian si sinting ini mengganggu tidurnya dan beralasan ingin ditemani? Seribu persen Sasuke menolak ajakan itu.

"Hei! Jika aku tersesat bagaimana?"

 _Itu masalahmu!_ Sahut Sasuke dalam hati. Ia memejamkan matanya. Sementara Itachi menggoyang-goyangkan kaki Sasuke, berusaha sekali lagi membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Jika aku diculik bagaimana?"

Sasuke mengepalkan tinjunya. Benar-benar _deh_! Ingin rasanya Sasuke menampar Itachi, tapi pemuda itu tahu diri. Berkelahi dengan Itachi sama saja berkelahi dengan beruang besar. Perbandingan yang sangat kontras itu pasti dimenangkan oleh Itachi. Tak punya pilihan lain Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya, ia menghembuskan napas panjang. Melihat itu Itachi tersenyum menang.

"Kau berhutang padaku!"

…

…

"Nee~~ Sasuke. Bukankah kau pernah ke Amanogawa? Bisa kau antar nii-sanmu ini berkeliling kota?"

Saat ini kedua Uchiha bersaudara itu berjalan beriringan menuju Konoha _mart_. Jalanan aspal sedikit basah, karena kemarin malam hujan turun lebat. Sasuke melangkah dengan gontai. Ia benar-benar tak punya tenaga menyambut suasana pagi hari.

"Tidak mau!" balasnya _to the point._ Bukan karena alasan Sasuke tak mengingat Amanogawa. Tapi karena ia tak mau menghabiskan tenaganya di hari Minggu hanya menemani Itachi berkeliling kota. Merepotkan saja!

"Cih! Pelit sekali!" jawab Itachi merengut.

"Aku tak peduli!" sahut Sasuke sembari menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung jaket. Semenit kemudian Sasuke menguap. Ia benar-benar lelah.

Melihat keadaan adiknya, Itachi mendesah dan berkata, "Setelah pulang dari Konoha _mart_ akan kutraktir. Jadi bersemangatlah!"

"Hn!" respon Sasuke dengan wajah kesal. Dari tadi Itachi bicara terus, Sasuke ingin perjalanan menuju Konoha _mart_ tenang tanpa ada suara. Ia masih sangat kesal dengan insiden tadi.

Di depan Konoha _mart_ Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Itachi yang merasa Sasuke tak mengikutinya lagi menoleh, "Ada apa?"

"Kau saja yang masuk membeli bahan oden. Aku menunggu di sini," sahutnya sembari melipat tangan di dada.

"Jangan! Orang-orang akan mengira ada bakemono yang siap memangsa mereka," jelas Itachi yang melihat wajah Sasuke makin menekuk.

Sasuke mendengus, ia tahu Itachi mengejek tampang kesalnya. Memejamkan matanya sesaat, lalu menghembuskan napas panjang guna menetralisir rasa kesalnya, Sasuke membuka mulutnya, "Sudah sana! Aku akan menunggu di sini! Aku tak akan kemana-mana."

Itachi hanya mengangkat bahu, tanpa berkata apa-apa ia masuk ke dalam Konoha _mart._

 _Akhirnya,_ pikir Sasuke lega.

Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depan Konoha _mart_ menatapnya curiga. Tampang beringas dan ditutupi tudung jaket. Sasuke nampak terlihat seperti ancaman bagi mereka. Mengambil jalan aman, ia pergi dari depan Konoha _mart_ sembari mencari tempat yang sedikit sepi. Sasuke tak peduli jika nanti Itachi kelimpungan mencari keberadaannya.

Di samping mesin minuman otomatis, Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya. Menunduk sembari melipat tangan tak lama kemudian Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Terus terang saja Sasuke masih mengantuk. Ia tak peduli jika ketiduran di sini.

Suasananya cukup tenang, Sasuke hampir terbuai dengan semilir angin yang mampu membuat _mood_ nya kembali tenang. Sepertinya kedamaian itu tak akan berjalan lama. Karena sekarang Sasuke dikagetkan dengan sebuah benda yang tiba-tiba menimpuk kepalanya. Ia menggeram, sudah dua kali Sasuke terganggu, dan untuk kedua kalinya ia tak akan memaafkan oknum yang sengaja mengganggu tidurnya.

Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya, mata hitamnya itu kini disuguhkan sebuah objek gadis kecil—yang kira-kira berumur lima belas tahun—berambut merah muda, _eh? Tidak salah, kan?_. Wajahnya terlihat marah. Kening Sasuke mengerut, memangnya ia salah apa?

"Akhirnya kutemukan juga kau!"

Otak pintar Sasuke mencerna ucapan gadis kecil dihadapannya, seketika tempat sepi itu diisi teriakan OOC Sasuke, "Hah?!"

 **::To be continue::**

 **Halo~~ ketemu lagi dengan Vanille di sini. Ini ff lama yang membusuk di dalam notebook saya, dengan percaya dirinya saya publish di ffn, padahal masih banyak hutang ff /kraaaaayy/.**

 **Oh, iya! Sebelum ada yang ngomentarin /PD banget wooy/ "kok pendek amat sih?"**

 **Saya bakal jawab, "sengaja saya publish satu chapternya 1k+++ words."**

" **Kenapa?"**

" **Karena suka-suka saya ngahahahahaha" /digampar/.**

 **Oke sekian bacotan saya!**

 **Lope u all!**

 **Vanille Yacchan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bukit Senja**

 **Inspired Kanon** **© Visual Keys**

 **All characters of Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by**

 **Vanille Yacchan**

 **Rated T**

 **Warning : AU, DLDR, SASUSAKU**

…

" **Akhirnya kutemukan juga kau!"**

 **Otak pintar Sasuke mencerna ucapan gadis kecil dihadapannya, seketika tempat sepi itu diisi teriakan OOC Sasuke, "Hah?!"**

Sedetik kemudian sebuah pukulan hampir saja mendarat di wajah Sasuke kalau saja Sasuke tidak reflek menangkisnya.

"Aku akan menghajarmu lagi! Bersiaplah!"

Gadis itu kembali hendak meninju Sasuke dengan kepalan mungilnya, dan tentu saja dengan mudah kembali ditangkis oleh tangan besar Sasuke.

"Menyerah saja lah," Sasuke mendorong gadis itu menjauh, "bodoh!"

Gadis merah muda itu berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya akibat dorongan kuat Sasuke. Ia tersengal-sengal, sembari mengatur napasnya, bibir mungilnya berteriak, "Tidak akan! Hiyaaaaat!"

Sebelum kepalan tinju gadis merah muda itu mencapai target pukulan, seperti ada batu yang menghalangi jalannya. Gadis merah muda itu tiba-tiba tersandung. Bunyi 'GEDEBUG' terdengar. Gadis itu jatuh dengan wajah lebih dulu mencium aspal. Sasuke _sweatdrop_.

Melihat keadaan si pelaku tak kunjung bergerak, Sasuke berinisiatif hendak membangunkannya. Bisa repot jika ada yang salah paham.

Demi menjaga keselamatan, Sasuke mengambil sepotong ranting—yang entah mengapa—berada di dekatnya. Menjaga jarak beberapa meter, ia _menoel-noel_ ujung ranting ke arah si gadis.

"Oi! Bangun!"

Hening.

"Cih! Sialan kau bocah merah muda!"

…

…

"Aku pulang!"

"Selamat datang!" sahut Mikoto dari ruang tengah. Bergegas nyonya Uchiha itu menyambut putra keduanya di pintu depan.

"Are… sepertinya bahan oden kali ini sangat besar," ucap nyonya Uchiha itu sembari mendekap mulutnya.

Salah satu alis Sasuke terangkat, apa ibunya sudah gila? Jelas-jelas sekarang ia sedang membawa seorang manusia. Apa gadis ini terlihat seperti makanan bagi ibunya?

Menyadari bahwa puteranya sama sekali tidak tertawa terhadap leluconnya, Mikoto menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan, "Hanya bercanda Sasuke. Siapa gadis manis ini? Jangan bilang kau menculiknya!"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sesaat, menahan luapan amarah. Ibunya dengan Itachi sama saja, "Aku tidak akan melakukan hal konyol seperti itu Okaa-san. Aku juga tidak tahu siapa dia, tiba-tiba menyerangku. Lalu pingsan," jelas Sasuke yang sekarang merasa pegal.

Mikoto menyuruh Sasuke membawa gadis kecil itu ke kamar tamu. Merebahkannya lalu menyelimuti gadis itu. Sasuke memutar-mutar tangannya yang pegal. Walaupun kecil tapi berat gadis itu cukup mencengangkan.

Seakan sadar dengan sesuatu, Mikoto mengedarkan pandangannya di ruangan itu. Lalu bertanya, "Mana Itachi?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, dengan cuek mengatakan 'tidak tahu.'

Mendesah panjang, Mikoto menggeser bangku meja rias, meletakkannya di samping ranjang, "Kau sudah membawa puteri orang. Orang tuanya pasti khawatir. Mentang-mentang gadis ini manis."

Ya ampun! Apa ibunya tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan Sasuke? Malah menganggap dialah orang yang patut disalahkan, yang salah itu gadis ini! Bahkan gadis ini sama sekali tidak ada manis-manisnya, menurut Sasuke ia sangat brutal.

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya yang berantakan, "Terserah Okaa-san," bisiknya, Sasuke harus membangunkan gadis ini, mungkin gadis ini bisa menjelaskan insiden itu kepada ibunya.

"Oi! Bangun!" teriak Sasuke.

Gadis merah muda itu masih tak bergerak.

Mendecakkan lidahnya, Sasuke melangkah ke samping ranjang, kemudian berteriak lagi, "Oi! Waktunya makan!"

Seketika kelopak mata itu terbuka. Gadis itu terlonjak, membuat Sasuke hampir jatuh terjengkang.

"Makan?!" gadis itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, "Mana? Mana?~~"

Ketika mata hijau itu menatap Mikoto dan beralih menatap Sasuke, kening gadis bermahkota merah muda itu mengerut, "Siapa kalian?"

 _Hah?_

Sasuke mendecih, "Seharusnya kami yang mengatakan itu!"

Ia memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut, mata hijaunya berkedip, "Eh?"

…

…

 **BRAAK**

"OKAA-SAAAN!"

Sasuke dan Mikoto mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Itachi yang menumpu satu tangannya di lutut sembari mengatur napasnya yang tersengal.

Pemuda sulung itu luar biasa panik. Setelah selesai belanja di Konoha _mart_ dan mendapati adik kecilnya menghilang dari pandangannya, Itachi segera bergegas pulang untuk mengabarkan berita buruk itu pada ibunya.

"SAS—SASUKE!" teriaknya menjatuhkan bahan oden ke lantai. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan tercengang mendapati Sasuke yang balik menatapnya heran.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan nii-sanmu?" Itachi perlahan menyeret kakinya menuju Sasuke, ia meletakkan bahan oden di atas meja makan. Nampak terlihat aura mematikan yang siap kapan saja untuk diluncurkan.

"Ssssh!" Mikoto membuat isyarat diam, "sekarang kita kedatangan tamu pertama di rumah ini."

Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gadis berambut merah muda yang kini sedang menyantap sisa sarapan dengan buas.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Itachi bingung.

"Sasuke yang membawanya," sahut Mikoto tersenyum menatap gadis yang memiliki nafsu makan luar biasa.

Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke menuntut jawaban, Sasuke menghela napas dan menyahut 'aku juga tidak tahu.'

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" Mikoto memulai.

Gadis itu tiba-tiba menghentikan aktifitasnya, ia terdiam, sedetik kemudia ia terlihat berpikir dengan keras, "Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Hah?" sahut Mikoto dan Itachi bersamaan. Sasuke hanya bisa memasang ekspresi terkejut.

"Aku… tidak mengingat siapa namaku," ada sebersit kesedihan di wajah polosnya, "mungkin aku sedikit amnesia," lanjutnya, gadis itu mengangguk, merasa ucapannya benar, lalu meneruskan kembali aktifitasnya yang tertunda.

 _Hah? Yang benar saja?_

Sasuke tertawa hambar, "Tidak mungkin! Kau pasti bohong. Katakan! Siapa sebenarnya dirimu!"

Gadis merah muda itu mengangkat wajahnya, ia menelan makanannya sebentar. Mata hijaunya menyalang, "Itu tidak benar! Aku benar-benar tidak ingat!"

Ekspresi wajah polos gadis itu—yang Sasuke yakini—menunjukkan keseriusan. Tapi, Sasuke menepis sebuah fakta yang baru saja ia lihat. Sasuke tetap yakin dengan pendiriannya bahwa gadis ini sedang mencoba menipunya.

"Lalu, jika kau amnesia, bagaimana kau ingat denganku?" balas Sasuke mendengus.

"Aku hanya ingat bahwa aku dendam kepadamu!" sergah gadis kecil itu, ia menggeram.

Sasuke melipat tangannya, dengan tampang meremehkan Sasuke berkata, "Mana ada gejala amnesia yang seperti itu!" Sasuke mencoba memancing gadis merah muda itu, ia akan terus menyerang secara verbal hingga gadis itu mau mengaku kalau ia benar-benar berbohong.

Gadis merah muda itu sontak berdiri, tangan mungilnya menggebrak meja, sangat kesal, "Ada _kok_! Aku buktinya!"

 _SIIIIINGGGGG_

 _krik_

 _krik_

Mikoto, Itachi, dan Sasuke _sweatdrop_ mendengar pernyataan aneh yang terlontar dari mulut gadis merah muda itu.

"Ahaha… tenanglah!" sela Mikoto tertawa hambar, nyonya Uchiha itu mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Mari kita bicarakan nanti. Sekarang, kau habiskan dulu makananmu."

Gadis merah muda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Mikoto, ia mengangguk singkat, dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitas mengisi perutnya.

Sasuke melirik gadis itu, ia mendengus.

 _Okaa-san terlalu baik padanya._

…

…

 _Apa-apaan gadis ini?_

Setelah mengecek isi dompet gadis itu, Sasuke berharap dapat menemukan kartu identitas atau petunjuk apapun. Tapi faktanya isi dompet gadis merah muda itu penuh dengan bon belajaan dan uang seribu yen.

 _Sungguh keterlaluan._

"Okaa-san lebih baik kau segera melaporkan gadis aneh ini ke petugas kepolisian! Dia benar-benar mencurigakan!" ucap Sasuke melihat Mikoto yang datang membawa empat gelas minuman dan meletakkan gelas-gelas itu di meja ruang tengah.

"Eh?" Sontak gadis itu bangkit dari sofa dan bersembunyi di belakang Mikoto, "Tidak mau! Polisi itu menakutkan!"

"Sasuke, lebih baik kita biarkan gadis ini tinggal di rumah kita, mungkin saja gadis ini akan ingat tentang dirinya," sahut Mikoto enteng. Nyonya Uchiha itu sudah memutuskan akan menjaga gadis merah muda itu sampai ingatannya pulih. Lagi pula, ini pertama kalinya kediaman Uchiha dihuni perempuan selain dirinya.

Sasuke membulatkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan keputusan ibunya. Ia memandang Itachi, memohon bantuan untuk menentang keputusan ibunya, Itachi hanya mengangkat satu alisnya dan tersenyum mengejek. Kemudian kakaknya itu mengatakan kalimat horor yang akan membuat kehidupan Sasuke sial untuk di masa mendatang, "Aku setuju, okaa-san."

 _Sialan_ , batin Sasuke keki.

Bodohnya Sasuke, Itachi pasti menyukai di mana keadaan Sasuke terpojok seperti ini.

"Kalian ingat apa yang diucapkannya tadi? Bukankah ia dendam kepadaku? Mungkin saja gadis ini tiba-tiba membunuhku!"

"Sasuke… Sasuke…," Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya, "apa kau tidak lihat? Tidak mungkin gadis sekecil dan semanis ini mampu membunuhmu," bantah Itachi sembari mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Memangnya ia mau tinggal serumah dengan orang yang ia benci?" sepertinya Sasuke berusaha mati-matian membuat ibunya dan Itachi membatalkan keputusan itu.

"Tapi, kau satu-satunya petunjuk yang aku miliki," gumam gadis itu terlihat sedih.

Mikoto menoleh ke arah gadis itu, "Petunjuk?" ulangnya merasa penasaran.

Gadis merah muda itu mengangguk, "Aku melupakan banyak hal, tapi hanya satu yang kuingat," mata hijau itu bersibok dengan mata hitam Sasuke, "saat aku melihat wajahmu, aku teringat denganmu, dan yang kutahu aku sangat membencimu," jelasnya penuh kebencian.

Sasuke mendesah, _petunjuk macam apa itu?_ Pikirnya jengkel.

Sontak Mikoto dan Itachi tergelak. Sasuke dan gadis itu terlihat bingung.

"Sifat Sasuke memang menjengkelkan, tak heran jika ada gadis semanis dia membencimu!" Itachi meneruskan tawanya sembari menekan perutnya yang sakit.

Sasuke hanya membuang muka, gadis merah muda itu tersenyum samar melihat Mikoto dan Itachi.

"Kau sepertinya perlu mandi, aku juga akan mencarikan baju yang pas untukmu. Ikut aku," Mikoto mengajak gadis itu menuju kamar tamu. Sekiranya mereka sudah jauh, Itachi tiba-tiba menghentikan tawanya.

"Tenang saja, Okaa-san bilang ia akan diam-diam melaporkan ke petugas polisi mengenai gadis hilang, dengan begitu kita dapat mengetahui identitas gadis itu."

"Terserahlah, aku tak peduli."

Ya, Sasuke benar-benar tidak akan peduli.

Mungkin ia akan menghiraukan gadis itu demi menjaga keselamatannya.

 **::To be Continue::**

Pojok balas review

Miinami : ini udah lanjut. Haha… makasih dibilang lucu.

Karayuri. Natsu : ini udah dilanjut! Umur Sasuke 17 tahun.

Nurulita as Lita-san : haha… anggap saja Sasuke kena cobaan hidup.

Srisavers28 : hmmmm… kasih tau gak yah? Nanti jadi spoiler dong, hehe. Wah, maaf nih gak bisa ditambahin wordnya, soalnya aku mau nyobain satu chapter 100k+, maaf yah.

Dijah-hime : Sasuke umurnya 17 tahun. Ini udah lanjut. Makasih supportnyah ^^9

Greentea Kim : Sasuke umurnya 17 tahun. Udah lanjut.

Khoerun904 : ini udah dilanjut~~

OnlyOne : udah dilanjut~~

DaunIlalangKuning : ohayou mo~~ udah dilanjut.

Kucing genduttidur : udah dilanjut.

Pojok Author :

Hallow~~ maaf yah updatenya kelamaan. Biasalah penyakit 'M' melanda. Menurut saya, lama gak nulis, gaya bahasa saya jadi sedikit berubah. Lol. Terus… terima kasih banyak buat kalian yang udah ngereview, ngefavorit beserta memfollow penpik ini. Mungkin itu aja cuap-cuap dari saya.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.

Gak janji bisa update cepat. Lol /slap/


End file.
